Jerry Goldsmith
Jerrald "Jerry" Goldsmith ( Los Angeles ( California ), February 10 1929 - Beverly Hills ( California ), July 21 2004 ) was an American composer of film music . Goldsmith is best known as the composer of the music for the television series Star Trek . He also wrote the music for the eponymous film. Also on hand is the music of LA Confidential , The Mummy , Hollow Man , Total Recall , Basic Instinct , Papillon , Planet of the Apes and Rambo . In 1976 he received an Oscar for the music of The Omen . Goldsmith began at the age of 6 with piano lessons. At age fourteen he studied composition, music theory and counterpoint at the University of Southern California . He had discovered the famous film composer Miklós Rózsa , who inspired him to write film music and had great influence on his work. In the fifties Goldsmith debuted as resident composer at the radio station CBS , which he composed dozens of themes. In early sixties he met the influential composer Alfred Newman , who recognized his talent and helped him to his first major composition assignments. His career took a big flight when he was composing music for major film company 20th Century Fox . Goldsmith established his reputation as one of the greatest composers in the American film industry. Goldsmiths friendship with the Dutch director Paul Verhoeven , with whom he first collaborated on the movie Total Recall , led to one of the highlights of his oeuvre, the music of Basic Instinct . Goldsmith also earned his spurs as a conductor . He conducted his own work regularly with the London Symphony Orchestra . His son Joel is also a known composer. Contents verbergen * 1 Awards and nominations ** 1.1 Academy Award nominations ** 1.2 Golden Globe Award nominations ** 1.3 Emmy Award nominations ** 1.4 Grammy Award nominations * 2 Filmography * 3 Other productions ** 3.1 television ** 3.2 Television Movies * 4 External link and nominations edit Academy Award nominations * 1963: Freud * 1966: A Patch of Blue * 1967: The Sand Pebbles * 1969: Planet of the Apes * 1971 Patton * 1974: Papillon * 1975: Chinatown * 1976: The Wind and the Lion * 1977: The Omen (won) * 1979: The Boys from Brazil * 1980: Star Trek: The Motion Picture * 1983: Poltergeist * 1984: Under Fire * 1987 Hoosiers * 1993: Basic Instinct * 1998: LA Confidential * 1999 Mulan Golden Globe Award nominations * 1965: Seven Days in May * 1967: The Sand Pebbles * 1975: Chinatown * 1980: Star Trek: The Motion Picture * 1980: Alien * 1984: Under Fire * 1993: Basic Instinct * 1998: LA Confidential * 1999 Mulan Emmy Award nominations * 1961 Thriller * 1966: The Man from UNCLE * 1973: The Red Pony (won) * 1975: QB VII (won) * 1976: Babe (won) * 1981: Masada (won) * 1995: Star Trek: Voyager (won) Grammy Award nominations * 1966: The Man from UNCLE * 1975: QB VII * 1976: The Wind and the Lion * 1977: The Omen * 1980: Alien edit ; 1957 :* Black Patch ; 1959 :* Fear City :* Face of a Fugitive ; 1960 :* Studs Lonigan ; 1962 :* The Crime Busters :* Lonely Are the Brave :* The Spiral Road :* Freud ; 1963 :* The List of Adrian Messenger :* Lilles of the Field :* The Stripper :* A Gathering of Eagles :* Take Her, She's Mine :* The Prize ; 1964 :* To Trap a Spy :* Seven Days in May :* Shock Treatment :* Fate Is the Hunter :* Rio Conchos ; 1965 :* The Satan Bug :* In Harm's Way :* Von Ryan's Express :* Morituri :* A Patch of Blue ; 1966 :* Our Man Flint :* The Trouble with Angels :* Stagecoach :* The Blue Max :* Seconds :* The Sand Pebbles ; 1967 :* In Like Flint :* The Flim-Flam Man :* Hour of the Gun ; 1968 :* Sebastian :* Planet of the Apes :* The Detective :* Bandolero! ; 1969 :* The Illustrated Man :* 100 Rifles :* The Chairman :* Justine ; 1970 :* Patton :* The Ballad of Cable Hogue :* Tora! Tora! Tora! :* The Traveling Executioner :* Rio Lobo ; 1971 :* The Mephisto Waltz :* Escape from the Planet of the Apes :* Wild Rovers :* The Last Run ; 1972 :* The Culpepper Cattle Co. :* The Other :* The Man ; 1973 :* Shamus :* Ace Eli and Rodger of the Skies :* One Little Indian :* The Don is Dead :* Papillon ; 1974 :* Ransom :* Chinatown :* S * P * Y * S ; 1975 :* Breakout :* The Reincarnation of Peter Proud :* The Wind and the Lion :* Take a Hard Ride :* Breakheart Pass ; 1976 :* The Last Hard Men :* The Omen :* High Velocity :* The Cassandra Crossing ; 1977 :* Twillight's Last Gleaming :* Islands in the Stream :* MacArthur :* Damnation Alley :* Capricorn One ; 1978 :* Coma :* Damien: Omen II :* The Swarm :* The Boys from Brazil :* Magic :* The First Great Train Robbery ; 1979 :* Alien :* Players :* Star Trek: The Motion Picture ; 1980 :* Caboblanco ; 1981 :* The Salamander :* Omen III: The Final Conflict :* Inchon :* Outland :* Raggedy Man ; 1982 :* Night Crossing :* Poltergeist :* The Secret of NIMH :* The Challenge ; 1983 :* Dusty :* Psycho II :* Twilight Zone: The Movie :* Under Fire ; 1984 :* The Lonely Guy :* Gremlins :* Supergirl :* Runaway ; 1985 :* Baby: Secret of the Lost Legend :* Rambo: First Blood Part II :* Explorers :* Legend :* King Solomon, s Mines ; 1986 :* Link :* Poltergeist II: The Other Side :* Hoosiers ; 1987 :* Extreme Prejudice :* Innerspace :* Lionheart :* Rent-a-Cop ; 1988 :* Rambo III :* Criminal Law ; 1989 :* The 'Burbs :* Leviathan :* Warlock :* Star Trek V: The Final Frontier ; 1990 :* Total Recall :* Gremlins 2: The New Batch :* The Russia House ; 1991 :* Not Without My Daughter :* Sleeping with the Enemy ; 1992 :* Medicine Man :* Basic Instinct :* Mom and Dad Save the World :* Mr. Baseball :* Love Field :* Forever Young ; 1993 :* Matinee :* The Vanishing :* Dennis the Menace :* Rudy :* Malice :* Six Degrees of Separation ; 1994 :* Angie :* Bad Girls :* The Shadow :* The River Wild :* IQ ; 1995 :* Congo :* First Knight :* Powder ; 1996 :* City Hall :* Executive Decision :* Chain Reaction :* The Ghost and the Darkness :* Star Trek: First Contact ; 1997 :* Fierce Creatures :* LA Confidential :* Air Force One :* The Edge ; 1998 :* Deep Rising :* US Marshals :* Mulan :* Small Soldiers :* Star Trek: Insurrection ; 1999 :* The Mummy :* The 13th Warrior :* The Haunting ; 2000 :* Hollow Man ; 2001 :* Along Came a Spider :* The Last Castle ; 2002 :* The Sum of All Fears :* Star Trek: Nemesis ; 2003 :* Looney Tunes: Back in Action Other works [ edit ] Television * 1954 Climax! (1954-1957) * 1959 Playhouse 90 (1959-1960) * 1959: General Electric Theater (1959-1962) * 1960: The Twilight Zone (1960 -1961) * 1960: Thriller (1960 to 1962) * 1960: Gunsmoke (1960-1966) * 1961 Cain's Hundred * 1961: Dr. Kildare (1961 - 1966) * 1964: The Man from UNCLE (1964 -1968) * 1966: The Girl from UNCLE (1966 to 1967) (title theme) * 1972: The Waltons (1972-1981) * 1973: Police Story (1973-1978) * 1973: Barnaby Jones (1973 to 1980) * 1974: QB VII * 1981: Masada * 1987 Star Trek: The Next Generation (1987 to 1994) (from "Star Trek: The Motion Picture (1979)") (title theme) * 1995: Star Trek: Voyager (1995-2001) Television Movies * 1960: The Gambler, the Nun and the Radio * 1962: The Expendables * 1967: Warning Shot * 1970: Prudence and the Chief * 1970: The Brotherhood of the Bell * 1971: A Step Out of Line * 1973: The Red Pony * 1975: Babe * 1977: Contract on Cherry Street * 1992: The Bogie Man * Category:American composer Category:American conductor Category:Film Composer